snlfandomcom-20200215-history
Martin Lawrence
Martin Lawrence (born April 16, 1965 in Frankfurt, Germany) is a popular American actor, comedian, director and producer, who first became popular for his 1992-1997 series, Martin, which was nominated for 2 awards (2 Kids' Choice Awards) and won 2 other awards. (NAACP Image Awards) Martin Lawrence was banned from the show after his opening monologue on the February 19, 1994 episode included comments about female genitalia. Note: The monologue has been edited out in both the network repeats and syndicated version, with just a graphic describing in general what Lawrence had said. The graphic also told viewers that it was a lively monologue and it almost cost many SNL employees their jobs. While not a reason for the ban, another factor that harmed Lawrence was a Stuart Smalley sketch where he told the title character "Shut up you ass pirate". That line had not been in the script; it was ad-libbed. Filmography * Do the Right Thing (1989) * House Party (1990) * Talkin' Dirty After Dark (1991) * House Party 2 (1991) * Boomerang (1992) * You So Crazy (1994) * Bad Boys (1995) * A Thin Line Between Love and Hate (1996) (also director and writer) * Nothing to Lose (1997) * Life (1999) * Blue Streak (1999) * Big Momma's House (2000) * What's the Worst That Could Happen? (2001) * Black Knight (2001) * Martin Lawrence Live: Runteldat (2002) * National Security (2003) * Bad Boys II (2003) * Rebound (2005) * Big Momma's House 2 (2006) * Open Season (2006) (voice) * Wild Hogs (2007) * Welcome Home Roscoe Jenkins (2008) * College Road Trip (2008) * Death at a Funeral (2010) * Big Mommas: Like Father Like Son (2011) Television Work * What's Happening Now!! (cast member from 1987-1988) * A Little Bit Strange (1989) (unsold pilot) * Hammer, Slammer, & Slade (1990) (unsold pilot) * Private Times (1991) * Martin (1992-1997) * Def Comedy Jam (host from 1992-1993) Awards and nominations * BET Comedy Award - Icon Comedy Award (2005) * Blockbuster Entertainment Award ** nominated for Favorite Actor (2001) for the movie Big Momma's House ** nominated with Eddie Murphy for Favorite Comedy Team (2000) for the movie Life * NAACP Image Award ** nominated for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series (1997) for the series Martin ** won Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series (1996) for the series Martin ** won Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series (1995) for the series Martin * Kids' Choice Award ** nominated for Favorite Movie Actor (2001) for the movie Big Momma's House ** nominated for Favorite Television Actor (1996) for the series Martin ** nominated for Favorite Television Actor (1995) for the series Martin * MTV Movie Award ** nominated with Will Smith for Best On-Screen Team (2003) for the movie Bad Boys II ** nominated for the movie Big Momma's House ** nominated with Will Smith for Best On-Screen Duo (1996) for the movie Bad Boys * ShoWest - Male Star of Tomorrow (1995) * Teen Choice Award - ** nominated for Wipeout Scene of the Summer (2000) for the movie Big Momma's House Category:Hosts Category:Banned Performers Category:Season 19 Hosts Category:American film actors